vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Balkzardan
Summary Balkzardan is a lightning kaiju created by Toho that appeared in the 1998 video game, Godzilla: Trading Battle. Balkzardan appears to be based on a mammalian carnivore of some kind; possibly a wolf or a cheetah (due to its extreme speed). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher Name: Balkzardan, Lightning Monster Origin: Godzilla Age: 660 B.C Gender: Male Classification: Thunder Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Energy Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Projection, and Absorption, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive indefinitely without oxygen and without food for long periods of time), Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Creation (Created the Thunder God Raijin and the mythical Kirin), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat. Attack Potency: City level (Can create horizon to horizon spanning storms at will, which translates into 9.6 Mt), possibly higher (Balkzardan is the source of the El Niño phenomenon over the Pacific Ocean) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can travel at Mach 3 on both land and in the air), Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Utilizes electrons and natural lightning in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Weighs 55,000 tons) Striking Strength: City Class, possibly higher Durability: City level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks, several kilometers with weather manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Can control weather as he wishes) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Balkzardan-sparkdash.png|Spark Dash File:Balkzardan-tornadobolt.png|right|Thunder Bolt File:Balkzardan-sthunder.png|S Thunder File:Balkzardan-absorb.png|Lightning Absorption File:Balkzardan-weather.png|Weather Manipulation *'Electric blasts:' Balkzardan fires a blast of electricity from its tusks. *'Spark Dash: '''A powerful physical attack enhanced by energy. Calling down two arcs of lightning, Balkzardan absorbs the bolts into its back protrusions, its entire body glowing vibrantly. It then rams into the opponent, transferring its entire reservoir of collected energy through touch, and causes the opponent's body to light up with electric sparks and explosions. *'Tornado Bolt:' An electric energy attack. Balkzardan straightens its posture and simultaneously shoots a burst of electric beams from the two horns near its maw. When the bolts are discharged, thunder cracks through the air and the entire area very briefly lights up. Balkzardan does not require the absorption of lightning to perform this move. *'Thunderstorms: It is capable of calling down lightning bolts and storing the energy in its back, later unleashing it as either electrical strikes. *'''S Thunder: An offensive and defensive shield formed from the emission of energy from Balkzardan's back protrusions. A massive sphere of electricity surrounds Balkzardan, causing explosive damage to any monsters that come in contact with it. The sphere lasts for several seconds, pulsating twice before fading. While useful against physical combatants, it is unknown if this attack can nullify or mitigate enemy energy attacks. Balkzardan does not require the absorption of lightning to perform this move. *'Lightning Absorption:' Balkzardan is capable of calling down lightning from the sky and absorbing the intense energy for use in combat. This can be indicated if its whole body appears to be shining with a white light. Its moves gain enhanced power when the stored energy is released, particularly through physical contact. However, a majority of Balkzardan's techniques do not require the absorption of lightning in order to be performed. *'Electron projection:' Able to collects electrons through an apparatus on its tail, and the wing-like projections on its back store the electrons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7